undertale_au_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Chara
"Twisted Chara: An Undertale AU" is an alternate universe where Chara takes full control of all humans. Alphys, Undyne, and W.D Gaster all notice that a second being is in frisk's body. They try to kill the human but end up dying because of it. W.D. Gaster is the only one that survived, and Chara goes to other universes to destroy them for ultimate power, but Gaster is trying to stop chara from destroying them. But Inktale Sans' human cousin Chronos, notices that Chara is destroying the universes and tries to warn other AU's about Chara, while Ink Sans tries to stop Chara as well. Characters: * Chara * Underfell Sans * Gaster * Underswap Papyrus * Undyne * Frisk * Underfell Papyrus * Ink Sans ' All OC'S:' * Chronos * Mega * Ash * Sarah * Jacob * Misty * Starry * Leeroy In '''Twisted Chara, '''the origins go like this: Chara had fallen down and met Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. But one day, Chara noticed she had unlimited amounts of power, and took Asriel privately to the barrier and broke it, using all of her magic up for Asriel and her. She went to the surface but was immediately bullied and assaulted by people who said she was "crazy" and "mentally insane". But for Chara, when Asriel was bullied to death at school, she snapped and closed the barrier and went back to the underground to control all the humans who fell down. There was one human that Chara had no interest in, and it was a human named "Mega". Mega had already killed Toriel, and Chara figured she didn't have to control Mega. However, Mega saw Chara, and what she was doing, so Mega killed Toriel to trick Chara into thinking Mega was going on a genocide route. But Mega ended up freeing the monsters, and Chara didn't know because she had already traveled to another universe. When Ink was messing around with his paintbrush one day, he created a...Human. The human's name was Ash, and Ink greeted him. But Ash told Ink that he was having hallucinations of the future. He saw that days from now, the world would be destroyed and universes would be dust and nothingness. Ash predicts the future to see if Ink and Chronos are doing good at their job. Sarah was one of the school bullies who bullied Asriel to death. When Sarah fell down into the underground, Chara recognized her and took control of her more than any other human. Chara made her taunt Sans multiple times about bad timelines and took advantage of peoples weaknesses, and let Sarah get killed purposely multiple times. Jacob was one of Asriels closest friends at school. When Jacob fell down to the underground, Chara decided to spare Jacob and used all of her power to reverse time and put Jacob back where he lived and erased his mind. This is the only time Chara has been merciful to a human, and it shows that Chara loves Asriel very, very much. When Chara visited Underswap, she found her next victim, Misty. Misty was very sweet and caring, but Chara had taken control of her to make her evil. But in the middle of Chara's route, Gaster had found her and blasted Chara, while Chronos erased Misty's mind to turn her back into her normal self, uncontrolled by Chara. She had defeated Chronos, and Gaster thankfully went back to their timeline and universe before she went on a rage. Chara never messed with Misty again... In Horrortale, the human who fell down was Starry. Chara noticed her LV was extremely high, even though she never killed anyone in the underground, and had just arrived. She observed Starry until she stopped in the middle of the ruins and stared straight at Chara. None of the other humans could ever see Chara, so she was about freaked out. Then all of a sudden, Starry morphed into Asriel, taunting Chara. She was in an explosive rage, and tried to control her, then failed. Starry continued until Chara left the AU, crying tears of anger, remembering what happened to Asriel. In Underfell, Leeroy was the human who fell down. Leeroy was an edgy, dark, pretty much just human clone of UF!Sans. But when Leeroy had the choice to break the barrier, he didn't. He knew how brutal the real world was, and decided to stay in the underground with Sans. But a day later Chara controlled Leeroy and killed every single monster. But noticed Leeroy had a spirit as well, and killed Chara, with explosive anger. Although he could not reverse time, in a rage he erased all timelines and all universes, and leaving only one universe and timeline left. The original, undertale timeline.